


everything i wanted in the distance out of reach / i try to follow but i'm losing hope, we used to walk together down this winding road

by privebaek



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Dotae if you squint, Lee Taeyong - Point of View, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privebaek/pseuds/privebaek
Summary: a thought, not to be dwelled on for too long.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 5





	everything i wanted in the distance out of reach / i try to follow but i'm losing hope, we used to walk together down this winding road

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!!!

an inquisitive soul stumbled aimlessly around the town they called home, sleepy gaze lingering on the grey sky above. there were no clouds tonight, just pale darkness that bundled the village up into its arms, snuggling close. a busy little town, fast-paced, in the center of two even busier towns; where curtains twitched and everyone somehow knew everyone’s business.

the stream across from the local shop flowed noisily, water sloshed around rocks that had wedged themselves between mud overtime - in taeyong's eyes it somehow looked pretty - pretty and constant; a constant sort of pretty. it was reassuring to know that something stayed the same, no matter what day of the week it was. a camera clicked, capturing the moment, though quickly moving on.

_i see your face everywhere._

it began to rain, somewhere in between camera clicks and noisy cars that just wouldn't obey speed limits, taeyong hadn't noticed. it didn’t pour, however, a refreshing sort of drizzle, little splatters of wetness that came from a burst cloud somewhere overhead, landing on the foreheads of passerby’s. nothing that would make you rush home and put on the fire, but perhaps a way to make you feel real, to remember things _can_ touch you, that you aren’t invincible - taeyong liked that, being reminded of the person he remained.

_i feel you everywhere._

young adults, fresh from school, often fled overnight. it seemed they were desperate to begin a life of study and debt - of coming and going, departing and arriving. _that_ , taeyong didn't understand, not quite. if you are going to leave, then leave - why come back here? what is there to come back to? 

pandemic had spread, fate had showed her claws. a resemblance of a forest fire, quick and feisty flashed in front of icy eyes; drenching the nation. it locked in the curious souls who were once so full of dreams, of _hope,_ but now gasped in her clutches; for freedom. then, a smile, they shouldn't have tried to escape anyway. so, nobody left anymore, they couldn’t. _fate_ , she had twisted her fiery rope around the ankles of each civilian - licking her red lips, she bared her fangs.

a once white pair of shoes stepped in and out of see through puddles, transparent. the abandoned church that was now used for farmer's markets each saturday morning, loomed to the right. it hadn’t seen interaction in almost two years, poor thing, taeyong's mind whispered. though, how lonely could holy ground be? _a thought_ , not to be dwelled on for too long.

perhaps it was time to go home now. 

**Author's Note:**

> i went for a walk the other night and this came about, they're my thoughts but i am presenting them to you as taeyong's. there is dotae, but only if you squint very very hard. 
> 
> my software actually told me the tone of this was quite sad .... so i apologise :)


End file.
